


“Don’t Think Twice (I Want You for a Lifetime)”

by wolfjillyjill



Series: Supernatural AU (Werewolf Lexa x Vampire Clarke) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biker!lexa, Butch Lexa, Butch Lexa (The 100), Clexmas, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas19, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Day 3: Naughty or Nice, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, G!p Lexa (The 100), Girl Penis, HolyClexmas, HolyClexmas19, Knotting, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Lexa with an undercut, Love Confessions, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Clarke Griffin, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Service Top Lexa (The 100), Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Trigedasleng, Vampire Clarke Griffin, Vampires/Werewolves, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Lexa (The 100), clexmas 2019, sequel to a fic, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: Though Lexa had been one of the ones whom did dip her toes into various pools of both supernaturals and humans alike, she still hadn’t found them. Still hadn’t gained the solace that came with discovering your mate. Not until… ‘…Clarke…’“Fancy seeing you here, beastie.”AKAWerewolf Lexa is feeling down because she thinks the woman who might be her mate won't accept her, but then she gets a pleasant surprise.AKAThe direct sequel to "Wild Passions in the Dark" (I recommend reading them in order to understand what's happening.)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Supernatural AU (Werewolf Lexa x Vampire Clarke) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579120
Comments: 35
Kudos: 610





	“Don’t Think Twice (I Want You for a Lifetime)”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreaming_wide_awake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/gifts).



> So, I wasn't planning on making a sequel to "Wild Passions in the Dark", but I got hit with a very sudden wave of inspiration and I ran with it. I'm turning this into a series as well just in case I get in the mood to write more fics for Werewolf Lexa x Vampire Clarke.
> 
> I also wanted to post something for the Clexmas 2019 festivities, so here we go. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments below or come to my tumblr page to tell me what you think, I love hearing from my audience and will respond back as soon as I can. And if you want, leave some lovely kudos, I'll definitely appreciate it.
> 
> P.S. This is also a gift to a friend of mine whose recent stories and being a pain in my ass inspired me quite a lot. So go thank her for why this was created at all lol
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the holidays. And for those, like me, who don't partake in any kind of celebrations, I hope life is treating you well.

“Don’t Think Twice (I Want You for a Lifetime)”

The ending of the day was long overdue, in Lexa’s mind at least. The werewolf had agreed to work a double in order to keep Lincoln from missing some time with his mate, Octavia, for the holidays. She wasn’t one who much cared for such things, so it wasn’t really a sacrifice on her part. The two were quite the pair, the thought bringing a small smile to Lexa’s lips. Her younger pack brother had gone through his fair share of heartbreak, nearly giving up hope entirely of finding his mate, but the young werepanther had come into his life seemingly by fate. She still recalls the evening he ran into the shop. His tail practically wagging with excitement. It would definitely be interesting to see if their litter will be full of werepups or werecubs, maybe even a mixture of both. Can’t be sure these days, what with all the mixing and matching that had been going on between different supernaturals.

 _‘All except, for me.’_ Lexa sighed heavily as the thought crossed her mind. She leaned back against her sleeping Harley, “Matilda”, and took a long pull of the cigarette between her fingers. The smoke, a result of her puffing out, colliding with the brisk night air. Her business was remote along a stretch of road and she was the last in the building, so she was completely alone and able to take in the scenery uninterrupted. She watched as flakes of snow trickled down around her shop.

The winter season had fully settled in and coded the world with its wonders. Because she was a werewolf her body was like a portable furnace. No amount of chill had ever penetrated her skin, so she took great pleasure in basking under things that would be a danger to most other creatures. Once her cigarette had met its end she threw it a couple of feet away onto the snow blanketed concrete that lay just past the long bill of her job’s garage entrance, as she got lost in thought.

It wasn’t like Lexa hadn’t been trying to find anyone, she wasn’t the least bit shy. Her boldness and confidence had landed her quite a few flings as well, but none that she’d felt any connection with beyond desire. There was one darker skinned female omega that had come close enough for Lexa to wonder, but the call never came. Not once. No matter how many dates she was talked into. No matter how many women she bedded. No matter how many small glances were shared between, the call of her ‘mate’ had never found her ear.

 _‘All except, for one…’_ Lexa grumbled lowly and used her hand to slide along her face, stopping to cover her eyes. Her mind, once again, filled with blonde hair, a devilish smile, and piercing icy orbs. A night of passions replaying in her head like a mini reel. Highlights of heavy kisses. Mutual wanting. Biting that signaled an impossible possibility. And a relaxing song streaming through her ears. A melody that she’d never heard before, but felt like home was borne in her chest and made her wolf purr with enthusiasm. The call. It existed. And yet it lived in the skin of a woman whom had death literally tailored to her entire being.

It wasn’t uncommon for creatures that weren’t of ‘were’ bloodlines to house the ability to signal a call. It was rare, yes, but not as unfounded as some old myths tried to make her kind believe. The hiding of this information was a tactic used by their elders so that weres wouldn’t stray outside the confines of their own species. Clever, but selfish. And caused the heartbreak of many weres whom died never once meeting their mates, not knowing that had they expanded their search beyond their own kind, then maybe…just maybe. Though Lexa had been one of the ones whom did dip her toes into various pools of both supernaturals and humans alike, she still hadn’t found them. Still hadn’t gained the solace that came with discovering your mate. Not until… _‘…Clarke…’_

“Fancy seeing you here, beastie.”

Lexa gasped as the sound of that familiar voice undid her like a bow. The werewolf quickly removed her hand from shuttering her eyes and sat up from where she laid against Matilda, and looked towards the source. Her eyes meeting with the creature that she had admittedly been searching for the last few weeks since they met. The thought of her, somehow conjuring the very woman into her presence. “…Clarke…”

The vampire rewarded her with a small toothy grin. Her lip tucking slightly below one of her fangs. “Rumor has it a certain pup has been going around asking about me.”

Lexa visibly gulped. A rare bout of nervousness finding its way into her voice as she tries to think of a way to explain her attempts at tracking down the very illusive elder vampire. “W-well, I…” she cleared her throat and lifted her chin more boldly, “…I wanted, to see you again.”

A thin light brown brow quirked with interest, “Is that so?”

Lexa nodded. “You were gone by the time I woke that night. You left no way of contacting you, so…”

“So you thought maybe the best idea would be to hunt down every coven within twenty miles of that bar we met at and ask whatever vamp you crossed, about me?”

“Maybe…yeah….”

“And why exactly did you nearly kill Bellamy during your misadventures?”

Lexa tilted her head in confusion, the resemblance to an actual questioning puppy being spot on, “Bellamy…? You mean that floppy haired asshole in the Whittle street coven?”

Clarke nodded her head, amusement clear on her face.

“Well he kept asking why a mutt was sniffing around their coven, and when I said I was looking for you, he dared to say some sly shit about you being a dog’s whore.” Lexa growled lowly in her chest as she remembered the incident in full.

Most of the covens she had visited housed very civil vampires, all willing to give what little information they could to assist Lexa, but he proved to be the one exception. His clan members had tried to get him to be quiet, but he sauntered around with his mouth going off. Lexa wasn’t ashamed to admit she took a lot of pleasure in punching all of his front fangs out in one very perfectly landed punch to his face. His clan didn’t even seem upset about it. In fact, they looked rather pleased at the sight of Bellamy bleeding like a slaughtered pig and wailing on the floor.

Lexa’s lips upturned into a smug smile as she recalled the image in her head. “Couldn’t very well let that go unpunished, now could I?”

“I suppose not.” Clarke chuckled as she made her way to meet the werewolf under the large bill of the motorcycle garage. It had been steep enough that it shielded them both completely from the mild downfall of snow. But that wasn’t where her focus was right now, no. Her attention was firmly placed upon the young werewolf that caught her in a whirlpool of attraction some two months or so ago.

If the vampire still had the ability to blush, she’s sure she would be as she watched deep green eyes following her every move. Sprinkles, of something she’d never had pointed toward her in all her days of living. Joy, she thinks is what it is. To think she could cause such a lovely reaction to shine so much in the eyes of a woman she barely knew. And yet…

Lexa maneuvered herself so that now she was fully facing the vampire on the side of her bike, and Clarke stopped just at her parted legs. Barely an inch between them, it felt like. Their eyes locked in a glance that made the werewolf nearly think she was being glamoured. It was so powerful, so intense, Lexa couldn’t figure out if the world was revolving around them or if she were simply existing in a plane of Clarke’s own creation. She could see the icy blues flicker with unspoken emotions the more their contest went on, and Lexa never wanted to leave it. Clarke brought a hand to the side of Lexa’s face. Her cold skin somehow radiating warmth to an already very heated cheek. Goosebumps riddled the werewoman’s body in an instant and caused every hair on her body to stand at attention.

 _‘There it is again…’_ The sweet, soft melody from before. The thing that is now causing her wolf to stir with wanting. The call. It breathed new life through her senses and she was a slave to its suave intricacies. _‘…it is her. She’s the one…’_

Clarke tilted her head to the side affectionately as she watched the alpha’s pupils expand, her body relaxing. A soft glow of contentment spilling from every corner of the werewolf’s being. It was overwhelming, almost, seeing the incredible effect she had on the woman. She’d never experienced such a thing in all her immortal life.

Clarke found herself gasping as she felt slender, strong arms wrap around her waist. She gave no resistance as she felt herself being pulled closer to the person in front of her. She responded by wrapping her own arms around the back of the alpha’s head and tops of her shoulders, her fingertips getting lost in shortened hair. One fully embracing the other, neither being eager to let go. Lexa rested her forehead between Clarke’s very gifted bust, causing the vampire to laugh as she could feel the werewolf purring in excitement.

“Missed these ladies, huh?” Clarke nearly cackled as Lexa sighed in relaxation and nodded vigorously against her chest like an adolescent getting to touch a boob for the first time. “You are an interesting one, beastie.”

Lexa chuckled between the soft mounds of flesh before lifting her head, her chin gently resting on them now as she met Clarke’s eyes again. “I did miss them, yes, but not as much as the person they belong to.”

Clarke was filled with mixed emotions. This werewolf was stirring things in her she’d thought died a long time ago. She couldn’t understand what it was that drew Lexa to her. No more than she could piece together what pulled her towards the werewolf in kind. Their chemistry was obvious to a blind man, but that wasn’t all that it was.

Being with Lexa in the short time that she had, made her feel almost…human. She was sure that if her heart still had the ability to beat that it would be racing in the werewolf’s presence without a shadow of a doubt. The silly tales she used to read about love at first sight and soulmates were just that, tales. And yet, here she was. Being held by a woman she knew she’d outlive someday. But even that thought wasn’t enough to make her pull away from those wonderful arms.

Lexa tightened her hold around Clarke, licking her dry lips before she spoke, “Listen, I know that we only really just met. And I know that vampires usually avoid relationships with any creatures that more or less have an expiration date on them, but for reasons I honestly can’t explain, I have this… _connection_ to you.”

“The call, you mean?” Clarke guessed.

“Yes!” Lexa replied, shocked that the vampire knew exactly what she was talking about, though she probably shouldn’t be surprised. Clarke was centuries older than her after all, she was bound to know a lot of things. “So, if you know about the call, then that means you are aware of what that entails for someone like me?”

Clarke looked at her for a time before she slowly nodded her confirmation.

Lexa nodded back before taking a slow breath. “Clarke, I know that you don’t know me from a hole in a wall and I know that it would be a huge risk for you to take. But I can’t deny that from the moment I saw you in that bar, I couldn’t get you out of my mind. I know we both went into this just thinking it would just be a one night stand like any other…but…” Lexa looked off to the side for a moment as she tried to figure out the best way to structure her words. She had one chance at this, and she had to go for broke in order to possibly pull this off. She sighed again before returning her attention to Clarke, whom was patiently waiting and letting Lexa say what she needed to. “This. You and me…I’ve never felt this before. I’d been on the hunt for my mate for longer than I could remember, like any other of my kind, but not once did I ever gain a whisper of them anywhere. I had given up, pretty much completely. Tried to get myself to accept that I’d be one of the ones who’d go onto their next life without ever having found my mate in this one. But then…you happened…”

Clarke wished she had the ability to cry like a human could, because that’s all she wanted as she listened to this werewolf spill her heart out.

“…nothing ever prepared me for you.” Lexa continued tenderly. “And even though we don’t know much about each other now, I’d like to spend the rest of my time on this earth doing just that, if you’ll have me.”

Lexa knew this was a long shot. She expected to be rejected and left alone on this snowy night. Instead, what she got was soft, chilly lips connecting with hers. Lexa whined in satisfaction as she eagerly returned the kiss. She felt at peace as their lips moved together with the same tender synchronization that it had that night in her home. It was as if no time had passed at all and they were right back on her couch. Connected and unbreakable.

Clarke’s hands held the sides of Lexa’s head as they changed positions. Her head tilting so that she could kiss the werewolf deeper than before. She couldn’t stop herself as she climbed into the alpha’s lap, straddling her as best she could on top of the two wheeled machine. Lexa was quick to adapt to the new weight atop her. She cradled Clarke’s supple ass in her hands and maneuvered them so they aligned with her bike seat properly. Their lips never leaving the other and their bodies never missing a beat to adjust as needed for both of them to be comfortable.

It was awhile before they finally broke the kiss. The vampire may not have needed to take any breaths, but Lexa wasn’t afforded that luxury. Cold clouds formed between their lips as Lexa huffed heavily and tried to catch her breath. Clarke marveled at the blackened eyes that met hers. That familiar crimson starting to make its way around the darkness. It was just as fascinating to her now as it was the first time. Lexa was slowly falling into her rut again, undeniable proof that the Lexa’s alpha was assured that Clarke was the mate she had been searching for. The notion of it alone was enough to astonish her, but seeing it in action was more goading than anything she could explain.

“ _Ai mate_ (My mate).” Lexa said in a gentle yet rugged tone as she spoke the language of the wolves. One of her hands leaving Clarke’s rear and gliding along her crisp cheek. Blonde tresses covering over her hand as fingertips traced her pale skin. “ _Ai fali don hon yu_ (I finally found you). _Laik ain, beja_ (Be mine, please)?”

Clarke may not have known the direct translation of the werewolf’s native language, but she got the jest of what Lexa was saying to her. Asking of her. And for once, her head and her heart were in agreement. She nodded impassionedly, “Yes, I’ll be yours.”

Lexa moved her hand from Clarke’s cheek to wrap around the back of her neck, bringing the vampire back down to her so their lips could meet again. They kissed and held onto each other will passion as wild as that first night, but somehow it was different this time. It was rawer and realer than either of them could have ever have imagined, and they moaned and groaned between each other as they got lost in the feeling.

Clarke bucked her hips instinctively and a filthy moan sang from her chest as she felt the large bulge in the front of the alpha’s jeans. She wasn’t a stranger to public sex, and frankly she was so desperate to feel Lexa inside her again, that she knew that waiting wasn’t an option right now. So she broke the kiss this time and keened, “Take me. Right here, right now.”

Lexa’s dark eyes looked at her with both shock and enthrallment at the vampires’ request.

“I don’t care if anyone sees us. I need you, Lexa. I need you inside me.”

That was all the convincing Lexa needed apparently, because seconds later she was rapidly undoing her jeans. Clarke followed suit by lifting herself enough so Lexa had room to move. Clarke was grateful she decided to wear a skirt today, so all she needed to do was hike it up over her hips. Once Lexa undid her buttons and unzipped, she pushed her jeans and boxer-briefs till they were just above her knees. Her cock sprang from its cage and stood tall against her belly. Precum already leaking from the head, twitching as the winter air touched sizzling skin.

“ _Fuck_ …” Clarke said as she looked as Lexa’s cock between them. “…I’ll never get over how big you are… _daddy_.” She looked into the alpha’s eyes with a seductive smile as she said the last part. Taunting her, in a sense.

Lexa purred with pride over the vampire’s vulgar comments. She responded by fisting Clarke’s thin panties in her hand and tearing them clean from her body. She threw them onto the ground before she glided her fingers through the vampires soaked lips and rubbed them against her throbbing clit. “I’ll never get over how wet your pussy gets for me, little vamp.”

“Fucking hell…” Clarke moaned at the action. “…no teasing, please, just fuck me, _daddy_.”

Lexa growled lowly with victory, “Then take what you want, baby.”

Clarke wasted no time. She fisted the alpha’s cock, pumping it a few times before she angled herself to be just above it. Lexa helped by holding onto her hips with both hands and then guided her gently downward. Both women gasped as the head of Lexa’s cock began to stretch through her entrance then slowly pushed further inside. Clarke moved her hands onto Lexa’s shoulders, her fingers digging into the alpha’s favorite leather jacket as she was impaled by her cock. Both of them cried out into the brisk breeze as Lexa bottomed out inside of Clarke. They gave each other a few seconds to adjust before Clarke started to cant her hips and Lexa moved hers in time.

“Oh, _god_. _Daddy_ , you fill me so well.” Clarke wailed into the werewolf’s ear. “No one fills me up the way you do.”

Lexa growled in response, fucking upwards into the woman in her lap with more motivation. One of her hands, death gripping the vampire’s hips, while the other supported her ass. They bucked and moved together like a fine oiled machine. The head of Lexa’s cock hitting those spots inside the vampire that made her putty in the beasts’ hands. Clarke moaning her praises into Lexa’s ear, making the alpha groan even louder. The sound of the bike beneath them croaking along with their movements only proved to further fuel their motivations. Neither gave a damn if anyone passed by the remote shop and spotted them as they fucked each other into a stupor.

As Lexa rawed Clarke harder and deeper, her knot began to form, and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to hold it off like she did before. Not after Clarke had agreed to be hers. She knew that the elder woman would never be able to bare her mark or give her pups, but none of that mattered to Lexa. She just wanted to feel it. To know what it felt like to be sealed inside of her mate, regardless of everything else.

“Can I? _Beja_ (please)?” Lexa pleaded.

Clarke nodded in affirmation. “Yes, knot me daddy, give me your cum. _Please_.”

Lexa growled affectionately at Clarke’s response, and without further hesitation, she pumped her hips up as hard as she could and slotted her knot inside of her mate. There was no resistance to be found and Clarke came instantly at the new sensation. Since Lexa was the first and only alpha to ever experience the call with her, she’d never been knotted before. The stretch was intense; like nothing she’d ever felt. She knew if she were anything but a vampire she’d probably be experiencing a lot of pain. Thankfully that wasn’t the case, so all she felt was pleasurable stretching and she loved it.

She found herself cumming again seconds later as she felt Lexa filling up her cunt. The werewolf’s knot made it so it was locked inside her, and the feeling was absolutely exhilarating. Her grip on the werewolf’s leather jacket grew tighter and tighter. Her mouth falling into a silent scream as she came again at the feeling of Lexa biting down into the crook of her neck.

She should have expected it, but she was so lost in such euphoria that she had forgotten that the mating bite would probably follow after Lexa had cum inside her. Once she gathered enough of her senses, she moved Lexa’s jacket and shirt to side, enough so that she could return the bite with one of her own. Reopening the healing wound she left on the alpha before. Her bite, causing Lexa to moan and cum inside her again, even harder than the first time.

They both shook against each other as their combined rapture ran through their bodies. Holding onto one another. Lexa licking at the temporary mark on Clarke’s neck while the vampire took the opportunity to feed upon her new mate. Lexa swooned and purred with happiness, knowing that she’d finally found her twin spirit, and that her mark was officially accepted. Once Clarke had enough, she unlatched from the werewolf’s skin and brought their lips together in a sentimental kiss. The taste of amorousness with blood mixing in, fueling the kiss to turn rather primal before Lexa broke away.

“Will you come home with me, _niron_ (lover)?” Lexa asked softly after taking some time to catch her breath.

“Mhm, I’ll go anywhere with you, n-niron.” Clarke tried, but failed epically.

Lexa chuckled affectionately at the vampire’s attempt to respond to her in her native language. That enough gave her confidence that her wolf had chosen it’s mate wisely, and that she’d be happy for however long she was able to spend eternity with the woman in her arms. She was ready to learn everything she could about the elder vampire, and if she had her own language to teach Lexa, she was more than willing to welcome it.

It would be awhile before her knot would undo their union, so Lexa had to use her strength to lift them up, switch around so that her arms could reach the handles of her bike and so her legs could reach the peddles without disturbing older woman too much. Clarke allowed the strong alpha to adjust them however she needed, still sitting in her lap as they moved. Once Lexa started Matilda up and rouse her bike to life, Clarke held on tight, her arms wrapping around the werewolf’s body and sleepily laid her head upon her shoulder.

She knew forever wasn’t guaranteed with this butchy werewoman, who came into her life out of nowhere. But she was willing to risk it all, without hesitation. Amazed at how one night could change her entire future.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
